Methods, arrangements and constructions relating to the above disclosed technical field and nature are previously known in the art in a plurality of different embodiments.
As a first example of the state of the art and the technical field to which the present invention relates mention might be made that it is previously known to industrially produce, as with a higher or lesser degree of refinement, semi-manufactures of different types of modular elements in order, in an assembled state, to form a part of or a complete house body.
It is also known in the art to industrially produce, as with more or less degree of refinement, semi-manufactures of cellar-adapted modular units which, in a unit or coordinated, are to be able to be supported by a prepared foundation slab or the like and where, when these modular elements are to be industrially provided with a liquid-resistant layer, an insulating plate, plastic or rubber slab, measures are to be implemented in order effectively to prevent damp permeation and/or a layer insulating against heat or cold, an insulating slab of known nature.
Thus the present invention builds on a process of initially combining and thereafter uniting two or more, alike or unlike, modular units to one another in order thus combined to be able to form a house body, such as a cellar-adapted house body.
Each one of these modular units, as semi-manufactures, are then preferably to consist of a base slab, a plurality, for instance two or more, of wall portions coordinated with the base slab, and a liquid-resistant layer, where said liquid-resistant layer advantageously wholly or partly is to be able to cover the base slab and in any event lower wall sections, allocated to the wall portion, proximal the base slab in order principally to prevent any type of damp permeation.
The present invention is specially intended to disclose properties, which will build on the method or the process defined in the preamble to appended claim 1.
The following Patent Publications are also forming a part of the prior art.
Thus publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,579-A discloses three dimensional pre-fabricated self-supporting elements, each being one-quarter of a portion of a room.
These elements are formed with a floor section, a ceiling section and at least two interposed wall sections.
These elements are integrally pre-formed with stiffening structural ribs or ribs shaped to provide support means for differently shaped pieces of furniture, with door and window apertures, with channel passages, pipe fittings and the like for receiving pipes and electrical wiring for utilities and inter engaging fitting means formed integrally on the outside of those floor, ceiling and wall sections to fasten together elements forming a room or an number of rooms together to form residences of one or more floors.
Especially FIG. 17 is illustrating a cross-section view of an embodiment of a turnbuckle fastening means, arranged between two adjacent elements
The Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,860-A discloses a building system utilizing outwardly projecting legs on a horizontally or vertically extending purlin to connect with standard stirrups on conventional columns in a rebar assembly.
The stirrups are force-fit within the legs of the purlins extending outwardly from the surface of adjoining wall sections such that the rebar and the wall sections are connected in a uniframe construction without welding and a metal form can be fitted around the connection to form a channel, into which concrete may be poured to form a unitary structure.